This invention relates to sensors for monitoring materials in a container. More specifically, this invention relates to a telemetry system adaptation for non-telemetry equipped sensors for such in a container.
Electro-mechanical sensors have been used to locally monitor the level of container contents in industrial applications for some time. In more recent years these sensors have been coupled to remote monitoring systems that enable off site readings of the container or tank content level for the purposes of inventory management and reordering control. This method involves wiring a commercially available sensor to a commercially available remote monitoring system. This results in a multi-part interconnected system. There are installations of equipment in hazardous locations where the wiring of multiple components together (field wiring) is prohibited by codes.
In another prior art implementation the sensor and remote monitoring electronics may be combined by the manufacturer and the only option to replace the remote monitoring system part is to use replacement parts from that manufacturer rather than being able to add other commercially available systems as an alternate. Thus, a need exists for a method and the hardware to enable the replacement of the remote monitoring electronics package with that of a different manufacturer while precluding the use of field wiring to meet the applicable safety codes.